


Rogue One shots

by ks_villain



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_villain/pseuds/ks_villain
Summary: At first he had found the darkness that surrounded him disorienting and confining, and even now -- after having had some time to get used to it -- it was still strange to be unable to see what was going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut I had to get out of my system after seeing the movie

At first he had found the darkness that surrounded him disorienting and confining, and even now -- after having had some time to get used to it -- it was still strange to be unable to see what was going on. He braced himself against the temple wall, feeling the warm stone under his hands, and groaned as a familiar weight pressed against his back. 

Calloused hands slipped under his clothes and started to feel around, taking their sweet time before reaching for their goal. He held his breath for a moment when they wrapped around his growing erection. 

With him being unable to see his lover he had to rely more on his other senses, and somehow that ended up making the experience more visceral, more real. The gentle murmurs of a hushed voice, the sound of rustling clothes, the sensation of skin on skin, the smell of arousal, an unexpected brush of air against his ear...

He had to smile, forcing his weary body to relax. The circumstances might be different, but they had done this more often than he could count. A quick clash of lips and bodies in the aftermath of a sparring match, this was not so different after all. They trusted each other implicitly, always had and always would. 

When his lover picked up the pace and finally went down to business, any discomfort or strangeness that might have been between them was long forgotten, and he allowed himself to just enjoy this moment. He rested his forehead against the wall, grabbed a fistful of dust covered robes and held on for dear life as he was rocked back and forth, back and forth, until he forgot his own name. Talented hands, a steady grip and just the right amount of friction and DAMN...

„Hnnnn“ he groaned, very eloquently, holding his breath as he rode out the waves of pleasure, trying to stay quiet, chuckling as his lover finished as well and gave up all pretense of doing the same. 

He was still trying to catch his breath when suddenly he felt the strong need to see his lover's face, the impish grin he was sure to find there. 

Baze took off the blindfold and huffed as he found his assumptions confirmed. “Shut up,” he growled, swaying a bit as he pulled up his pants and straightened his ruffled clothes.

“It baffles me how you can be so grumpy after you just...” 

“Shut up,” Baze repeated, not unkindly, and this time he emphasized his words with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't beta-read, and I am no native speaker, so please excuse any mistakes (or better yet: point them out to me)


End file.
